


The Prince and the Bear

by Elle82



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are invited to spend Halloween at Uncle Frederick's house, along with little Matty, little Alana and Uncle Jack. Excess candy and messy Halloween games are the least of everyone's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingOnTheEdge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/gifts).



> I know, I know, Halloween is over. I started this before I went on vacation, and am only now getting around to it! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer, as always - these are all consenting adults, some playing at younger than their biological ages. No real children are involved. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Prompts/ideas always welcome - hit me up in the comments or find me on tumblr: puppyxtraining :)
> 
> Special shoutout to AnIslandCalledCalifornia for the inspiration/ideas for this fic :)

AN: Not part of a series, per se, but for background check out my [other ageplay fics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82) in the littleverse :)

...

“Daddy, do you think I will get to eat lots of candy tonight?”

Will was fidgeting as Hannibal put the following touches on his costume. He smiled and zipped the front of Will’s bear suit up.

“You will get a little bit, I’m sure. But I’m sure your Uncle Frederick has prepared a delicious Halloween feast. We wouldn’t want you to ruin your appetite with all that candy now, would we?”

Will scrunched up his face.

“Hmm…no. I ‘spose not.”

Hannibal stood up and looked at Will. He was wearing a brown bear suit, complete with a hood, ears and paws that folded back to reveal his hands. Hannibal had used a black eye pencil to draw on a nose and whiskers to complete the look.

Will picked up his doll, Katherine, that was lying on the bed. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and her golden hair had been styled into two braids on either side of her head.

  
They made the perfect Goldilocks and one of the three bears. Though Hannibal had suggested that Will was the Baby Bear, the boy vehemently denied this fact and said stubbornly that he was a big, grown up bear.

Hannibal’s costume had been picked by Will while they had been watching the movie  _Cinderella_ on DVD. Not one for Hollywood movies, Will had begged his daddy to see it and he had given in one rainy Sunday afternoon.

“Daddy,” Will whispered, towards the end of the movie. “You can be Prince Charming.”

“What do you mean darling?”

“For Halloween. You can be Prince Charming.”

“I think I’m perhaps a little old to be Prince Charming.”

Will shook his head as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and nuzzled into Hannibal’s side, his eyes glued to the screen.

“No daddy, you’re the perfect Prince Charming.”

So Hannibal managed to find, through one of Baltimore’s best tailors, a close copy of Prince Charming’s jacket, and paired it with tan pants, riding boots and a replica sword he had found in an antique store.

Hannibal took Will’s hand and they went downstairs and out to the car, not before Hannibal grabbed a bag containing a spare change of clothes for Will, a pair of pull-ups, a bottle and a spare pacifier. He also grabbed a gift bag with a bottle of wine, some homemade cookies and a jar of caviar. Will wrinkled his nose and hugged Katherine tight as he eyed the bag warily.

“Do we hafta bring that daddy?”

“It’s just a spare change of clothes incase you get tired of being my little bear, and a few other things.”

Will pouted.

“Don’t wanna bring a diaper bag.”

Hannibal guided Will into the car and buckled his belt for him, then put his sword and the bags in the trunk before getting into the driver’s seat.

“Tell you what little bear, we’ll leave it in the car unless we need it, alright?”

“’m not a little bear. I’m a big, mean, fierce bear. Grrrr!”

Will bared his teeth and held his paws up. Hannibal stifled a smile and tried to look frightened.

“Why you are! I must have been mistaken.”

Will gave a small smile and picked up Katherine who had been laying on his lap and whispered in her ear.

“See, I can be a mean bear.”

Hannibal smiled and started the car for the short drive to Frederick’s house.

…

As they pulled into the driveway, Will held his breath. The front of the house and the garden were decorated in all manner of scary things: elaborately carved pumpkins, cobwebs, skeletons, tombstones, bats, giant spiders and a witch mannequin with a green face and a pointy black hat. Will squirmed in his seat and Hannibal frowned.

He hadn’t been sure about Frederick’s invitation to spend Halloween at his house, but Will had begged him to, only thinking of playing with Matty and a change of environment as so often they held holiday activities at Hannibal’s house.

Will began to chew on his paw as Hannibal stopped the car in the driveway. He glanced over at Will.

“Now, darling, remember we talked about Halloween. This is all make-believe. It’s just a game.”

Will nodded as Hannibal unbuckled his seatbelt and they got out of the car, Hannibal getting his sword and the gift bag, fairly sure he would have to return for the diaper bag later. He took Will’s hand and they walked up the front steps where Will, with sight hesitation, rang the doorbell.

Frederick, dressed as a vampire, answered the door. Matty stood next to him, scowling, dressed in a sailor suit.

“Hi Willy. I vant to suck your BLOOD!”

Frederick held his arms up and spread out his cape, showing his fake fangs. Will gave a small gasp and hid behind Hannibal.

“Dad, you shouldn’t scare him like that. I told you Will was scared of vampires.”

Frederick laughed, rolled his eyes and moved forward to shake Hannibal’s hand.

“Please. I have the perfect features for a classic vampire, don’t you think Hannibal? Plus, it required the least amount of effort. Just had to hire the cape and buy some fangs and voila.”

“You certainly look the part, Frederick.”

“Same to you. What are you supposed to be, the King of England?”

A small muffled voice came from behind Hannibal’s back.

“He’s Prince Charming.”

“I see. And who are you supposed to be Willy?”

Hannibal reached around and brought Will to stand beside him. He was clutching the doll to his chest.

“Speak up darling. Uncle Frederick has asked you a question.”

“I’m…I’m a bear.”

“And you’re little dolly there?”

“She’s Goldilocks.”

Frederick gave a small snort.

“I see.”

Matty walked over to Will and took his hand. They walked through to the kitchen, followed by Hannibal and Frederick.

“I’m pleased you’re here Will. But don’t be scared. It’s just my dad.”

Will held tightly to Matty’s hand.

“I like your costume Matty.”

He scowled.

“I don’t. I wanted to be Batman but dad said this one was better.”

“You’re lucky you got a costume at all, Matty, what with the way you carried on.”

Frederick poked him in the back of his neck and Matty batted his hand away. Frederick narrowed his eyes, about to tell his boy off, but Hannibal stepped in.

“So, Frederick, what have you got planned for Will and Matthew?”

“Well, while we enjoy dinner, I’ve planned a little activity for the kids. Oh and Alana and Jack will be joining us too.”

“What? Dad you didn’t tell me Alana was coming!”

“Why would I tell you? I make the decisions on who to invite to my house.”

Hannibal, again sensing the tension, intervened.

“I’m sure we will all have a good night.”

The doorbell rang, and Frederick turned on his heel to answer it, returning with Jack and Alana. Jack was dressed as Indiana Jones, complete with a hat and a whip and Alana was dressed as Snow White, a basket dangling from the crook of her arm containing a bright shiny apple.

Jack broke into a grin and shook Hannibal’s hand.

“Well, don’t we all look fantastic. Hello Will, Matty. You make a very cute baby bear and a very handsome sailor.”

Matty frowned, as did Will and they spoke at the same time.

“’m not a baby bear!

“I hate my costume.”

Jack laughed as Frederick rolled his eyes again, pouring some drinks for the grownups.

Hannibal bowed towards Alana and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

“You look very beautiful, Snow White.”

Alana blushed and giggled, curtseying.

“Thank you Prince Charming. You look very handsome.”

Will scowled, Alana casting him a sideways glance.

“Uncle Hann….I mean, Prince Charming, could we dance later on? I’m sure Uncle Frederick has some music we could dance to?”

“Why it would be my pleasure, young lady.”

Alana giggled again then turned to Will.

“Hey Will. That’s a nice dolly you have.”

Will held Katherine even closer and continued to scowl. Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

“Will, Alana just paid you a compliment. Remember our manners?”

“Thank you, Alana.”

“No problem Will!”

Frederick handed a cocktail to Hannibal and Jack and they toasted.

“Now, Matty and I have set up a treat in the basement for you kids. And if you’re good, there will be some activities after dinner too.”

“May I ask what is in the basement, Frederick?”

“Oh relax Hannibal. It’s completely above board. I know how sensitive your Willy Wuss is.”

Matty stomped his foot hard on the wooden floor.

“Dammit, don’t call him that dad!”

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that Matthew Brown, or you’ll get a spanking like none other, company or not.”

“Go ahead, I don’t give a shit.”

Frederick’s face went bright red. He lunged forward and grabbed Matty’s arm.

“I am sorry, all of you, for Matty’s behaviour. I’m going to take him upstairs to deal with. Hannibal, Jack, help yourselves to the canapés there on the bench. There’s juice in the fridge for the kids. Will and Alana can go to the basement when they’re ready.”

Matty squirmed as Frederick hauled him upstairs, not before throwing Will a sad look. Will chewed on his paw anxiously, his eyes welling with tears, all of which Hannibal noticed.

“Now darling don’t you worry about Matty. I’m sure he’ll be back in no time. Would you and Alana like some juice?”

Will nodded and Alana pushed past him to stand closer to Hannibal.

“I can help, Prince Charming. I know where the glasses are.”

“Why thank you, Snow White.”

Alana retrieved two plastic tumblers from a cupboard as Hannibal poured the juice out. Will continued to scowl at Alana, even as she handed him a cup of juice.

“Here ya go, Will.”

Alana cast a glance around, making sure Hannibal was busy talking to Jack and not within earshot. She lowered her voice and leant close to Will.

“…or would you prefer it in a baby bottle, baby bear?”

“I’M NOT A BABY BEAR!”

Will’s voice echoed around the kitchen. Hannibal and Jack stopped talking and Alana smirked.

“Will. What is the matter with you? We do not raise our voice indoors and we certainly don’t yell at our friends. Please apologise to Alana.”

The image of Matty being hauled away by Uncle Frederick flashed through Will’s mind. He chewed his bottom lip.

“I will give you to the count of three to apologise. One…two…”

“’m sorry ‘lana.”

Before Alana could answer, Hannibal spoke.

“What are you sorry for Will?”

“I’m…I’m sorry for yelling at you. And raising my voice.”

Alana smiled sweetly and looked towards her daddy and Uncle Hannibal.

“It’s okay Will. Apology accepted.”

She grabbed his hand.

“Daddy, Uncle Hannibal, can I take Will to the basement to see what’s down there? I swear I’ll look after him.”

Hannibal frowned slightly. He usually wanted to preapprove any activities Will did in his little mindset, knowing his boy was sensitive to certain things. But after the many times that Frederick had overstepped the mark, and been punished for it accordingly, Hannibal decided to trust that it would be alright. Jack agreed.

“C’mon Hannibal, it’ll be fine. And we’re not far away. Alana, you will come and get us if you need any help or you guys get scared?”

“Of course daddy! I’ll take care of Will, don’t worry Uncle Hannibal.”

“Alright. Will, stay close to Alana. No wandering off, okay?”

Will nodded, not really wanting to go with Alana but being curious about what was in the basement. Alana pulled at his hand and they walked towards the big door that lead down to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaked as Alana pushed it open. The staircase was dark, but on a low shelf were three flashlights. Alana grabbed one and handed one to Will, who took it with his spare hand. 

Alana began to walk down the stairs, but Will hung back. 

“C’mon Will.”

“Uh…I dunno Alana. Maybe we should wait for Matty.”

Even in the dark, Alana rolled her eyes.

“He could be in time-out for ages. He was super rude to his daddy. ‘sides, I’m busting to see what’s down here.”

Will wouldn’t budge and he shook his head.

“Wanna go back to daddy.”

Alana was tempted to let the baby bear run back to his daddy, but instead, she stood next to Will and put her arm around him.

“Oh Will. I thought you were a big, brave bear. But, well, I guess if you wanna be a baby bear and run back to daddy…”

Will shook his head.

“No, I am a brave bear!”

“So then, don’t worry about any ol’ ghosts or whatever. We’ll be fine. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

They turned their torches on and walked, hand in hand, down the stairs. A sign at the bottom had an arrow on it, pointing to the right. Still holding hands, they walked into the wine cellar where a long table was set up, with five boxes laid upon them. Each box had a hole cut on the top, and an envelope was placed on the first box. 

Alana let go of Will’s hand and opened the envelope.

“‘Welcome thrill seekers to the Chilton Chill-fest.’”

Alana made a gagging face and Will giggled. 

“’In these boxes, four horrors await. Explore them…if you dare.’ Well…go on Will.”

Will chewed his lip and shook his head. 

“No, don’t wanna.”

“I read the card, you have to do the first one.”

Will swallowed, tucking Katherine further under his arm. He rolled the sleeve of his bear suit up and put his hand into the box. 

“What do you feel?”

“It feels…cold. And slimy. They’re round and slippery.”

Alana flipped the card over.

“Eww! It says they are evil witch eyeballs!”

Will pulled his hand out and wiped it on his suit.

“Ewww! Gross!”

Alana laughed and so did Will.

“Your turn, your turn!”

Alana put her hand into the second box. She scrunched her face up as she felt around the box.

“What do you feel, Lana?”

“Hmm. They’re dry. But squishy. And wrinkly.”

Will grabbed the card that was taped to the box and read what was on the back.

“Yuck! They’re old mummified tongues!”

Alana pulled her hand out and wiped it on her dress. They were both giggling.

“Ack! Gross. Your turn.”

Braver than before, Will stepped up to the third box and plunged his hand in. 

“Hmm. These are weird.”

“What are they?”

“I dunno. They’re hard. Like sticks. Dry and woody.”

Alana flipped the card on the box.

“Well, you’ve just been touching DRIED RATS TAILS!”

Will squealed and dusted his hands off.

“Gross! Okay, last one. Go Lana.”

She took a deep, dramatic breath, closed her eyes and put her hand in. 

“Hmm…it’s cold and slimy. Almost like…cold spaghetti?”

Will read out the final card.

“Yucky! You had your hands in worms and maggots!”

“Puke!”

Will laughed as Alana dried her hand off. 

“Is there more on the card?”

“Yup. It says ‘Well done on passing the first test. Move on to the next room for the next test…if you dare’”. 

Alana grabbed Will’s hand again as they moved through to the next room, a storage basement. Taped next to the door was another envelope, which Alana again opened while Will held his flashlight on it.

“’This is a game to test your seeking skills. In this room are four tokens. Collect them and return them to the vampire to get your Halloween treat. But beware…in the Dungeon of Lost Souls, not everyone makes it out…alive.’”

Will swallowed and Alana shivered. 

“Uh…Lana, I don’t think I wanna go in.”

She opened the door and walked in, Will hovering near the doorway. 

“Oh c’mon Will. It can’t be that bad. We’ll split up and find the tokens in half the time. And then we’ll get the Halloween treat!”

“I dunno. I don’t think I want it.”

“What if it’s more candy. Or a new train set…or…ooh, a puppy!”

Will perked up. What if it was a puppy? He took a deep breath.

“Alright.”

“Great. You go that way, and I’ll go this way. Use your torch. Call out when you find the token, got it?”

“Got it.”

Will turned right, Alana turned left. 

The storage room smelled musty and was eerily quiet. There was lots of old furniture in the area and the air tickled Will’s nose. He found an old desk and began pulling the drawers open, until he found a pumpkin shaped token, cut out of cardboard. It had a big #1 written on it. 

“Hey! Lana, I found one!”

Silence. A rustle behind him. Will whipped around, his flashlight landing on nothing but specks of dust.

“Lana? You there?”

Another rustling, this time coming from further into the room. 

“Lana, I found one. You…you said to call out when I found one.”

Will took a few steps towards the noise when he heard a sound behind him. His torch landed on the apple that had been in Alana’s basket. It rolled towards him and landed motionless at his feet. 

“Lana, I don’t like this game anymore, I don’t wanna play. I’m going back upstairs.”

Suddenly, as Will turned around, a crash came from above and as he looked up, a skeleton dropped from the ceiling. 

Will screamed and dove out of the way, Katherine flying out of his grip and his flashlight rolling away. 

“Aaahhh! No! No help me someone, please help!”

Will began to cry. He scrabbled around in the dark for his flashlight or for his doll. For anything. Tears ran hot down his face as he crawled on his hands and knees. 

“Will? Will where are you?”

Her voice sounded far away

“Lana? Lana help me, I fell.”

“Stay there Will. I’ll find you.”

Will sat with his back to the wall, his arms around his knees as he cried quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the skeleton bobbing in front of him. 

He waited and waited, for what felt like eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to everyone for their kind support and encouragement with this fic! Love you all so much <3

Alana became lost and disoriented in the storage room. Where she thought she had turned right, she had actually turned left. She could hear Will’s faint cries but the air shifted around her and she lost her bearings. 

It took her a few minutes to come across him, huddled in a ball, hugging his knees. She dropped down by his side and touched his arm gently. 

“Will? It’s me, Lana.”

Will peeped his head up and when he saw it was her he threw his arms around her and began to cry hard. He didn’t care that it was Alana, the mean girl who teased him. He was just pleased to be with someone and not just the skeleton in Uncle Frederick’s basement. 

It occurred to the little girl that she might make fun of him, or laugh at him for being so easily frightened. But he shook in her arms and a genuine concern gnawed at her inside. 

“Don’t cry Will. It’s okay. It’s just a dumb old skeleton. Is that what scared you?”

Will nodded, still crying. Alana noticed Will’s doll lying nearby, so she reached over and dusted her off a little. 

“Here Will, look. It’s Katherine.”

Will took the doll with one hand, and continued to cling to Alana with the other. The girl took a tissue from her basket and offered it to Will. When he didn’t take it, she dabbed his face with it gently.

“Do you want me to go get Uncle Hannibal?”

Will shook his head as he began to suck his thumb. 

“But we need to go back upstairs. I didn’t find any tokens Will. And I don’t think we should stay down here, it’s too creepy.”

Will muttered something around his thumb, his eyes filling with tears again. 

“Huh? I can’t understand you Will.”

“I…um…Lana, I…I had a accident.”

Even in the dark, Alana could make out the faint blush on Will’s cheeks as he began to cry again.

“Oh Will, don’t cry. It’s okay. It happens. You got scared.”

Will sniffled, wiped his face with the back of his paw.

“You…you’re not gunna make fun of me?”

Little Alana gave a small sigh and shook her head. 

“No.”

“Bu-but sometimes you’re mean to me. Why?”

Alana shrugged. 

“Maybe sometimes I’m jealous.”

“Of what?”

“I dunno. Of your daddy. He seems to love you so much.”

“But your daddy loves you too.”

“I know. But it’s different.”

Will’s tears subsided as he sat, clutching the doll. 

“I don’t wanna tell daddy I had an accident. Uncle Frederick will call me a baby, too.”

Alana began to think of a way to help Will out, and when she came up with one, she grinned and stood up, helping Will to his feet. 

“Leave it to me Will. I’ll sort this out.”

They walked back to the bottom of the staircase, which was well lit. Alana turned to Will. 

“Are you gunna be alright till I get back? I won’t be long.”

Will nodded, chewing on his paw. 

“Right. Wait here. I’ll be back.”

Will grabbed her hand, his eyes moist. 

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear.”

She went up the stairs and back to the kitchen where the grown ups were still talking and drinking. Frederick was showing Jack photos of his new car on his phone and Hannibal was pouring some more wine. He gave her a smile when she walked in. 

“Hello Snow White. Are you enjoying yourself? Where is Will?”

Alana beckoned for Hannibal to bend over so she could whisper in his ear. 

“Um, well…I was a bit clumsy downstairs, Uncle Hannibal. I spilled some of the grape juice from the game on Will’s clothes. Do you have some clothes he could wear? He’s a bit sticky.”

Hannibal looked at Alana. He couldn’t smell grape juice on her, only fear and the slight ammoniac scent of urine. 

“Grape juice?”

“Mmmhmm!”

“Perhaps I shall come down and help out.”

“Oh, no, it’s alright! I can do it. I can help Will.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Alright. I’ll go and get his bag from the car.”

Hannibal returned moments later and handed the bag to Alana. If Will didn’t want Alana’s help, he’d have said so or aged up. So he watched Alana skip away towards the stairs, wondering what had gone on in the basement. 

Will chewed on his lip when he heard Alana coming down the stairs and blushed again when he saw her carrying his diaper bag. 

She handed it to Will.

“Here.”

“Thanks Lana. What did you say to my daddy?”

She shrugged and picked up her basket. 

“Just told him you spilled grape juice on yourself.”

Will untied his sneakers and began to unzip his bear suit, struggling to do so while holding on to Katherine. 

“Here, do you want me to take her?”

Will eyed Alana, then Katherine. 

“You look after her?”

Alana rolled her eyes. 

“Of course.”

He handed her the doll gently, and Alana cradled her in her arms while she turned around so Will could get changed. 

He stepped out of the bear suit and took off his clothes that were under it. He hadn’t had a big accident, but he knew he’d get in trouble if he stayed in his wet clothes. 

Will rifled through the bag, noticing that his daddy hadn’t packed underwear, just a pull-up and his clothes. He sighed loudly. 

“What’s wrong Will?”

“Uh…uh nothing.”

“Do you need help?”

“NO! I mean…no. I’m fine.”

Alana began to hum a tune softly as Will pulled on the briefs, then the pants and puppy t-shirt his daddy had packed. 

“You can turn around now Lana.”

As she did, Will began to stuff the bear suit and other clothes back into the bag. Then he looked down at his sneakers and back up at Alana. 

“What’s wrong Will?”

“Um…no, it’s nothing. C’mon, let’s go back upstairs.”

“What about your shoes?”

“I can just carry them. Here, give me Katherine.”

“Hang on Will. Why don’t you wanna put your shoes on?”

“Um well…I wanna let my feet breathe?”

Alana rolled her eyes. 

“It’s okay if you don’t know how to do your laces up.”

Will sighed and kicked at his sneakers on the floor. 

“I do know. I just…I forget sometimes.”

“Sit over on the step. I’ll help.”

Will obeyed as Alana handed Katherine back to him. He held her in his arms as Alana kneeled down in front of Will and began to put his shoes on for him. 

“ _Over, under, around and through, meet Mr. Bunny Rabbit, pull and through.”_

Alana repeated it on the other foot and then smiled at Will as she took his hand and helped him stand. 

"Lets go upstairs, I’m hungry.”

As she went to go up the stairs, Will grabbed her arm with his free hand. Alana looked at him, saw tenderness in his smile. He flung his arms around her and hugged her tight.

“Thanks Lana.”

“No problem Will. C’mon, let’s get some candy!”

When they went back into the kitchen, the grownups were still sitting around, drinking. 

“There you two are. Matty’s still in a time out in his room. Did you enjoy the basement?”

Frederick’s eyes were lit up like it was Christmas as he placed down a plate of cheese and crackers for Alana and Will. 

“It was alright. Not that scary, really, wasn’t it Will?”

“Nuh-uh. Wasn’t scary at all.”

Frederick narrowed his eyes. 

“How come you got changed Will? You uh, didn’t have a little accident in your baby bear suit, did you?”

He laughed as Will blushed. Hannibal was about to intervene when Alana beat him to it. 

“No, Uncle Frederick! It was my fault, I was playing around and I spilled some of the grape juice from the eyeballs onto Will. He didn’t wanna be sticky, so he got changed. ‘sides, Will wasn’t a baby bear. He was a big, grown up bear. Weren’t you Will?!”

Will grinned and nodded, helping himself to a cracker as he cast a sidewards glance to Alana. She winked at him, and he winked back, unseen by all. 

Except Hannibal, who smiled too as he took a sip of his wine.  


End file.
